


30 minutes.

by SnowKillWhite



Category: South Park
Genre: 30 minutes, M/M, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics, t.A.T.u.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowKillWhite/pseuds/SnowKillWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a stupid idea. The stupidest idea they ever had. They had only 30 minutes left. 30 minutes before everything exploded in their face. They should have listen to the adult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a One shot that doesn't make a lot of sense but it was based on the song 30 minutes by t.A.T.u. Please Enjoy!  
> Everything in bold and Italic is the lyric of the song!

 

It was a stupid idea. The stupidest idea they ever had. They had only 30 minutes left. 30 minutes before everything exploded in their face. They should have listen to the adult. But they just had been cast away for their love for each other. They had run away. _ **Out of sight, out of mind.**_ But now also _**out of time to decide**_ what they would do. The town, everyone hating them, pushed them to separate but out of pity, they left them 30 minutes to say their goodbye.

 

_**'Do we run ? Should I hide ? For the rest of my life..'** _

 

The thought must have been heard by Cartman because he punched his legs to make him come back to reality. But Kyle could tell Cartman was thinking too.

 

_**'Can we fly ? Do I stay ?'** _

 

« _ **We could lose. We could fail.**_  »

« Come on Kyle you can't fail it's easy as fuck. We have it right here. What do you want to do Jewrat ? »

 

_**In the moment it takes, to make plans. Or mistakes.** _

Kyle wrapped his arms around Cartman's neck pulling him in a kiss. If they had just so little time, he wanted to make it the best 30 minutes of their life. Even if their plan was a mistake. _**30 minutes, a blink of an eye.**_

 

«  _ **30 minutes to alter our lives**_. Can you believe it my little monster? »

« I wish I could say no.. Because now I.. I only have _**30 minutes to make up my mind**_.. »

« Yeah. Big fucking deal. You still have _**30 minutes to finally decide. To decide**_ if you want us to go like romeo and Juliette or just get the fuck away from each other. »

 

Cartman kissed Kyle once again, their body pressed hard against each other. Cartman held him close. It could be sexual like he could not be sexual and just comfort. He kissed Kyle's cheek leaning closer to his ears.

 

« _ **30 minutes to whisper your name.**_ »

 

And _**30 minutes to shoulder the blame.**_ They could have _**30 minutes of bliss.**_

 

« It's going to be again jew. Relax your tight ass and get that sand out of your vagina. We can always find a third way. »

 

_**30 lies. 30 minutes to finally decide.** _

 

Kyle looked up and around them.

 

« Is an abandon attraction park really the best places ? »

« Sssh let me live my fantasy ! There is a carousel, old haunted house.. »

« So romantic Fatass. »

« Hey ! I can be romantic look.. _**Carousels in the sky**_  ! _**That we shape with our eyes.**_  »

« Aw so romantic I swear I am going to fall for you even harder now. »

 

They laughed still hugging each other. The rain started falling on them. _ **Under shade, silhouettes. Casting shade, crying rain.**_ It was so unfair. They wanted to stay with each other. To stay alive with each other. Not having to either died inside this half destroyed attraction park in an explosion or live without the other. It sucks. It fucking sucks.

 

«  _ **Can we fly ?**_  »

« You know we can't stupid jew. _**Do I stay ?**_ You could run away you know. »

« I won't let you die alone, I am not an asshole. »

« No but you are a dirty jew~ »

« oh shut up. »

« You know actually, _**we could lose.**_  »

« Yeah.. _**We could fail. Either way options change.**_  »

«  _ **Chances fail.**_  »

«  _ **And trains derail**_.. »

 

The worst part was, they only got 30 minutes. And suddenly, emotion between them exploded. Kyle launched himself at Cartman, kissing his lips, straddling him.

 

«  _ **30 minutes to whisper your name.**_  »

 

He had _ **30 minutes to shoulder the blame.**_

 

«  _ **30 minutes of bliss.**_ Everything will be alright I promise you. »

 

_**30 lies. And 30 minutes to finally decide.** _

 

Cartman kissed Kyle with the same passion and desperation. They didn't care anymore. Fuck everyone. They weren't the one in the wrong. They were just in love. And for 30 minutes they wanted to show it to each other.

 

The homemade bomb next to them kept ticking until their time was up.

 

« I love you Eric. »

« I love you Khal. »

 

 _ **'Mama, papa, forgive me.**_ But I am not giving up my love for him.'

 

It was Kyle last thought before the bomb exploded.

 

Did it hurt ? No one would know. Was it a mistake ? Probably. But who was at fault ? Two young man being in love ? Or people forcing them apart ? Life was strange. Life was..

 

Their life was over. But they never felt so alive. During this 30 minutes.

 


End file.
